Chewbacca
Summary Chewbacca is a Wookie born on Kashyyyk 200 years before the Battle of Yavin. Chewbacca fought in the Clone Wars on the Republic's side, but when The Galactic Empire was formed he was turned into a slave. Years later, Han saved him from slavery and since Chewbacca owed him a life debt, he decided to accompany Han on his smuggling adventures. Chewbacca and Han eventually became as close as brothers. Their bond only became stronger after they became members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. After the end of the Galactic Civil War and liberation of Kashyyyk from Imperial control in 5 ABY, Chewbacca gleefully introduced Han to his wife & son. Han in turn vowed that he wanted Chewbacca to be a part of his own family life as well and already began considering him the godfather of his unborn son. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. At least 9-A with a bowcaster. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Chewbacca Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 200 to 204 years during the Original Trilogy. 234 years as of The Force Awakens. Classification: Wookiee, Smuggler (formerly), Member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic (formerly), Member of the Resistance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability, skilled hand to hand combatant, skilled marksman and knife wielder, masterful pilot, skilled mechanic and engineer, capable tactician, Longevity (Wookiees can live for 400+ years) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Has showcased such striking power while poisoned and on the brink of losing consciousness, capable of fighting evenly against the likes of Black Krrsantan). At least Small Building level with bowcaster (Wookiee Bowcasters are far more powerful than regular blasters. Chewbacca's bowcaster should be much more powerful than Boba Fett's EE-3 blaster carbine, which can vaporize an adult human with a single shot on the highest power setting, a feat which requires roughly 300 Megajoules). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Black Krrsantan) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Capable of surviving strikes from Black Krrsantan. Survived this explosion, which demolished the entire entryway to a mining complex) Stamina: Superhuman. Chewbacca has on two occasions proven himself capable of fighting even after being poisoned and on the brink of losing consciousness, can continue fighting with a broken arm and injuries that a normal human would not get back up from. Range: Up to 30 meters with bowcaster, dozens of metres with grenades. Standard Equipment: His modified bowcaster, will make use of grenades and other explosives on missions that require them Intelligence: High. Chewbacca is a highly capable warrior whose skills were trusted by the Wookiee General Tarfful. He appears to be highly capable when it comes to laying traps and a capable tactician as witnessed during the liberation of Kashyyyk. He is also a highly skilled pilot, mechanic, and engineer. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Married Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Crossbow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers